


Blood stains

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's hands challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood stains

Andrew stared at his hands. It was easier than watching the world pass by unchanged, or looking at Xander. His hands didn't look any different than before, but he felt there should be blood on them. There was metaphorical blood; Jonathon's. He wished there was physical evidence for his failure.

If he clenched his fists he could feel the strain in his muscles and the imprint of the hilt in his hands. Maybe that was enough of a reminder of the coward he was; of the blood on his hands. They might never be the same again; he hoped not.


End file.
